In Time
In Time is a song by South Korean boy group, Monsta X Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= shiganeun tic toc heureugo itgo shigye sok bunchimeun niga itneun goseul garikigo isseo banghyanggamgageul ireun naege jungshimeul jabajugo itneunde eodiro gaya halji eodireul bwaya halji juwien ontong hayake bitnadeon eolgulman boineunde In time i shigana meomchwojwo geu areumdaun bicheul naega bol su itge In time shigonggane sogeseo niga nae pume dagaol su itge gidaryeojwo pyeongsoen uri seoroga jal jabatteon sondeul gakkeumsshigeun wae geuge andoelkka gominhaetteon geu goseul gieokhago itneun ge meongcheonghage neukkyeojineun jashinegeman gwayeon geu jonjaeege neukkyeojineun naegeran hoesang sok gippeumi doelkkaran saenggageul arae ipsul kkwak kkaemulmyeonseo maneun gongchaege sseonwatteon gamjeongeul In time i shigana meomchwojwo geu areumdaun bicheul naega bol su itge In time shigonggane sogeseo niga nae pume dagaol su itge gidaryeojwo shigani malhaejugo isseo ilwol, iwolbuteo shipiwol jubyeoneul dorabogoman isseo geu sutjadeureul ije modu jiwo hana dul hamyeon niga nae ape natana sojunghan neol manjige haejwo i shigani meomchwosseumyeon jogesseo ije naega neol bol su itge In time i shigana meomchwojwo geu areumdaun bicheul naega bol su itge In time shigonggane sogeseo niga nae pume dagaol su itge gidaryeojwo |-| Korean= 시간은 tic toc 흐르고 있고 시계 속 분침은 니가 있는 곳을 가리키고 있어 방향감각을 잃은 내게 중심을 잡아주고 있는데 어디로 가야 할지 어디를 봐야 할지 주위엔 온통 하얗게 빛나던 얼굴만 보이는데 In time 이 시간아 멈춰줘 그 아름다운 빛을 내가 볼 수 있게 In time 시공간의 속에서 니가 내 품에 다가올 수 있게 기다려줘 평소엔 우리 서로가 잘 잡았던 손들 가끔씩은 왜 그게 안될까 고민했던 그 곳을 기억하고 있는 게 멍청하게 느껴지는 자신에게만 과연 그 존재에게 느껴지는 내게란 회상 속 기쁨이 될까란 생각을 아래 입술 꽉 깨물면서 많은 공책에 써놨던 감정을 In time 이 시간아 멈춰줘 그 아름다운 빛을 내가 볼 수 있게 In time 시공간의 속에서 니가 내 품에 다가올 수 있게 기다려줘o 시간이 말해주고 있어 1월, 2월부터 12월 주변을 돌아보고만 있어 그 숫자들을 이제 모두 지워 하나 둘 하면 니가 내 앞에 나타나 소중한 널 만지게 해줘 이 시간이 멈췄으면 좋겠어 이제 내가 널 볼 수 있게 In time 이 시간아 멈춰줘 그 아름다운 빛을 내가 볼 수 있게 In time 시공간의 속에서 니가 내 품에 다가올 수 있게 기다려줘 |-| English= Time is ticking, tic toc The clock hands Keep pointing to you I lost all sense of direction But it’s showing me the way Where should I go? Where should I look? All around me I can only see white faces In time, time please stop So I can see that beautiful light In time, so in this time and place You can come into my arms Wait for me Hands that we normally held so well Places we thought about Why we couldn’t at times When I feel that The memories are foolish When I think about feeling those moments As they become happiness I bite my lower lips And wrote down the emotions in many notebooks In time, time please stop So I can see that beautiful light In time, so in this time and place You can come into my arms Wait for me Time is telling me January, February to December I’m looking around me Now erase all those numbers When I count one, two Come before me Let me touch the precious you I wish time would stop So I can look at you now In time, time please stop So I can see that beautiful light In time, so in this time and place You can come into my arms Wait for me Category:Songs Category:THE CODE